The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a burner tube and an apparatus to reduce the emission of nitrogen oxides (NOx) in dry low NOx (DLN) combustors which utilize swirl-stabilized nozzles.
Combustors are components of gas turbine engines in which combustion of fuel and air occurs. The combustion creates thermal energy that is harnessed by the turbine blades for power generation. The combustion process leads to the formation of undesirable by-products, such as nitrogen oxides (NOx), which are exhausted to the atmosphere as pollutants. Recently, efforts have been undertaken to reduce the amount of NOx emissions to make combustors less polluting.